Sweet Little Red
by TheoWrites
Summary: Stiles is a geek. Lives average life. He just wishes for excitement. I guess that's where the new mysterious gym teacher comes in. (MalexMale; rated M for future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Little Red**

 _Summary - Stiles is a geek. Lives average life. Scott's his best friend and there's no werewolves (or so they think). His life is too boring and Stiles desperately wishes for some excitement. Enter new mysterious gym teacher._ (First story. I do not own Teen Wolf. This is intended MalexMale; rated M for future chapters.)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Morning Routine**

In the early morning of a Monday morning, most people would be rolling out of their beds, slipping on their house shoes before starting a daily routine of bathroom, clothes, and breakfast. For Stiles Stilinski, his morning was no different. So when his alarm began to scream loudly at six o'clock, he rolled over, groggily turning off the offending thing. Now, Stiles didn't mind getting up so early. He actually enjoyed getting no amount of sleep at all for educational staff he didn't like that beckoned his presence at such an ungodly hour. It was the best thing in the world.

Groaning, Stiles ran a lazy hand over his face, trying to wipe away his exhaustion. He didn't even have to look in the bathroom mirror as he brushed his teeth to know there were dark circles under his eyes. He didn't have to look to know that his hair was sticking up in every direction possible or that his pale skin was shining like a beacon under the dim wall lights. _Hm, need a haircut,_ Stiles thought as he rubbed his head, once again trying to remove his exhaustion. As he shuffled to his dresser, he knew that his last night's failed attempt at sleep wouldn't dissolve until he had his cup of coffee. _Mmm, French Vanilla or Mocha Caramel?_ Stiles ponder as he tried to get his foot into the leg of his jeans. He thought he was successful till he realized the zipper was now behind him.

"Stiles! You up yet?" Letting his head fall back, Stiles kicked off his jeans.

"Yeah, dad, I'm up!" he called back, struggling again to get his leg into the difficult piece of clothing. It shouldn't be so damn hard to get something so simple onto his body.

"Stiles." This time his Dad's voice was closer, muffled by his bedroom door.

"Yeah dad?" Stiles asked, making his way to the door was trying to pull down his shirt. Sheriff Stilinski chuckled softly at his son and helped him fix the wadded up front. Mumbling a quick thanks, Stiles sat on the edge of his bed, tying on his black checkered converses.

"What did you want for breakfast?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, scratching at his 5 o'clock shadow. Stiles huffed and sat back, trying to get his brain to think for once this morning.

"How about some blueberry pancakes drizzled in syrup with bacon?" Stiles hummed in thought, his stomach making a very loud agreement.

"Alright," his dad chuckled, turning to go get it ready.

"Oh and can you make some french vanilla coffee!?" Stiles yelled.

"Already did," his dad answered, holding up a cup above his head. Motivated now by the thought of fresh cofee, Stiles grabbed his school bag and his phone, slipping it into his pocket as he shut his bedroom door.

"Oh thank the sweet coffee Gods above," Stiles rambled as he grabbed his favorite mug and poured the steaming liquid in. After adding two cubes of sugar and a little bit of milk, he began to sip happily on the coffee, his body radiating in happiness as the golden liquid woke his groggy body. "That's the good stuff."

Sheriff Stilinski grunted in agreement as he flipped one of the pancakes, some already stacked beside him on a plate. "You only have a few minutes, so go ahead and grab some," he said. "Bacon is sitting on the table already."

At the mention of food, Stiles quickly filled his plate with two pancakes and a couple slices of the bacon, sitting down to scoff it down. As he was working on his fourth strip, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Digging it out, he checked the screen.

 _Scotty - 6:45 AM: Hey man u up?_

Stuffing the rest of the bacon into his mouth, Stiles wiped his hand clean and replied.

 _Me - 6:45 AM: Yeah man u on ur way?_

Setting down his phone, Stiles gulped down some of his coffee before working on his last pancake. He had it about halfway finished before his phone went off again.

 _Scotty - 6:46 AM: b there n 5 mins_

 _Me - 6:46 AM: k_

"Hey Dad, I'm heading out now," Stiles muffled through his stuffed mouth, standing to take his plate to the skin. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he turned to hug his dad goodbye before heading toward the door.

"Have a good day, son!" Sheriff Stilinski called out.

"You, too!" Stiles yelled before closing the door behind him. After making sure he had his phone, house keys, and last night's homework, Stiles made his way to the driveway where Scott's red toyota was already parked. Opening the passenger door, Stiles slid in, throwing his bag to the back with Scott's.

"Good morning," Scott greeted as he began to pull out.

"Morning. You got last night's homework?" Stiles checked, knowing how his friend could be. Scott flinched, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand sheepishly. "I'll take that as a no."

"Yeah, I didn't get it finished in time. Allison had called and wanted to talk," Scott explained. It was all that needed to be said. Stiles knew that once those two started it was hours later before it ended.

"Well, you're lucky you have an awesome best friend who finished his on time," Stiles reminded. Scott let out a small laugh.

"You are awesome. Thanks."

"No problem, Scotty," Stiles stated, leaning forward to turn up the radio. Some weird country singer was currently on and with slight annoyance, Stiles began to shift through the stations. Suddenly, a pop song started blaring through the speakers and Stiles sat back, happily singing along.

"Waste time with the masterpiece! Don't waste time with the masterpiece!"

"You should be rolling with me. You should be rolling with me," Scott chimed in. Stiles smiled wide and turned to him.

"Ah ah ah! You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy," he sang, joining in with Scott.

"But you're moving so carefully. Let's start living dangerously!"

Both of them laughed as they began to sing the chorus, the car thumping loudly as it made it's way down the street. By the time they reached the high school, the song went off and Scott turned it down, killing the engine.

"Best song every, if I must say," Stiles commented as he grabbed his bag from the back.

"You think any song mentioning cake is awesome." Stiles shot daggers at Scott as they walked towards the double doors.

"And what's wrong with that? Cake happens to be very awesome and heavenly delicious."

"There's nothing wrong with cake," Scott defended, bumping his shoulder into Stiles.

"Exactly, so your point is now invalid, whatever that point was," Stiles laughed, bumping right back. As they entered the building, the bell rang for first period. "See ya later, Scotty boy!" Stiles yelled as he made his way to his first class.

"See ya!" Scott yelled, doing the same.

Sighing, Stiles made a quick stop by his locker, grabbing his books. _Now begins another boring day of nothing,_ he thought as he closed the locker. Making his way down the hall, Stiles sent a quick wishful thought up to whatever was listening. _Please let something exciting happen._

* * *

 _And that ends Chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Do you want more? Should this burn in a fire? Will I ever get that cookie sitting on the counter...?_


	2. ATTENTION READERS

**ATTENTION READERS:**

It has been long overdue to add a chapter to this story. However, that will not be happening any time soon.

The author of the story has taken on a project that will take up most of his time. This does **NOT** mean there won't be any more chapters in the upcoming future. It just means this story will be placed on hold until the author has finished his project.

Thank you for your patience.

Sign,

JinJinRe


End file.
